


Hardest of Hearts

by ana28



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Romance, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana28/pseuds/ana28
Summary: Moments from Luke and Lorelai's relationship, with lyrics from Florence + the Machine's song Hardest of Hearts. I don't own the lyrics.





	

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_The tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_

_And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

* * *

Luke had always been wary around Lorelai Gilmore, because he sensed a kind of danger about the intensity of his feelings. This deep apprehension had been with him from the minute he noticed the way his heart expanded at the sight of her, or the sound of her voice. Always hyperaware of exactly where she was in a room, he carefully avoided looking at her for too long, coming too close, making contact. He didn't want to reveal such a powerful, vulnerable part of himself to his closest friend. 

The first time it happened, they were alone in Luke's. Lorelai was showing him paint colours, and they had ducked behind the counter to admire the place on the wall where his father had taken an order once. Lorelai was close to him, and there was nowhere for him to look except her warm, happy eyes, nothing for him to listen to except her voice and her breathing in the stillness of the empty diner. He could feel the warmth that she gave off, and smell that peculiar, subtle, _person_ smell that everyone had but that was unique to her alone. He didn't remember the last time he had been this happy and open with someone, but he felt a tightening in his throat as the fear came back to him. Then, when he crouched behind her as they hid from Taylor and the attention of the townspeople, she was so close that every movement renewed the burning in his skin. Suddenly and irresistibly, Luke's fear drained away and his happiness flooded out in waves. He couldn't help smiling, or leaning closer when Lorelai turned her head to look directly at him. Their eyes locked, and Luke moved even closer with the feeling that he standing on the brink of something irreversible, and he was ready to jump. Lorelai's arm touched his, and she drew back as understanding crept over her face. 

'I should go.'

 


End file.
